I won't last a day without you
by Izumi K. Rukawa
Summary: Songfic dedicado a Touya y Yukito terminado


**~:::~**

_::I Won't last a day without You::_

_**by** __::Izumi*chan::_

_Este es un songfic basado en la canción "I won't last a day without you", que, si no me equivoco, pertenece a The Carpenters. Aunque yo lo escribí a partir de la versión interpretada por Hikaru Utada y Shiina Ringo ^^u..._

_Para ser un songfic me quedó bastante largo... Gomen Nasai ^^, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de historias v_v..._

* * *

"Todo estará bien..."

Esas palabras volvían a la mente de Touya, pero más recordaba los segundos posteriores a aquella frase, cuando sintió el pecho de Yukito en su espalda, la respiración en su hombro, y los brazos del chico de ojos dorados rodeando su cintura. "To-ya" había vuelto a llamar el joven, con una expresión tan tierna como segura. "...estaremos bien...". 

Acto seguido, el muchacho de piel morena tomó firmemente la mano de Yukito, y la condujo hasta su rostro; no fue difícil para su compañero entender que, su "To-ya", necesitaba una caricia. Así que eso hizo. Acarició el rostro de Touya de la forma más dulce, como sólo el podía hacerlo.

Todo eso venía a la mente del hermano de Sakura mientras una vez más, iba montado en su bicicleta, camino al colegio. No era que no le alegrara el hecho de haber sido correspondido por su "mejor amigo", era sólo que odiaba tener que ocultar la relación en frente de todos. Sabía bien que aunque nadie les dijera nada, todos pensarían lo mismo, y la noticia no tardaría en expanderse en todo el colegio, y lo peor de todo, no tardaría en llegar a los oídos de Sakura.

_**Day after day I must face a world of strangers  
Where I don't belong  
I'm not that strong**_

Pero no importaba... estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Todavía faltaba mucho para terminar el año, es decir para formalizar la relación en frente de sus respectivas familias y amigos. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo eso, siempre que tuviera la sonrisa de Yukito esperando por él todas las mañanas...

_** It's nice to know that there's someone  
I can turn to  
Who will always care**_

Y así era. Hoy también, como todos los días, Yukito se encontraba en la esquina de siempre, esperándolo a él, con una sonrisa que, Touya sabía, ahora era exclusivamente suya... 

Kinomoto sonrió.

_**  
You're always there**_

"Buenos días..." saludó el moreno.

"...Buenos días..." volvió a sonreir el conejo de la nieve. Esta vez las sonrisas eran diferentes, mucho más significativas que antes, pero con el mismo fuerte sentimiento de siempre. 

Touya observó a Yuki, tenía ganas de darle un beso; Yuki le devolvió la mirada a To-ya, tenía ganas de ser besado... Los dos concluyeron en una pequeña risa con mejillas sonrojadas, y dejaron de observarse para dirigirse de una vez al colegio. Yukito subió al asiento trasero de la bicicleta. Ambos sabían lo que les esperaba. Unas cuantas horas de actuación... unas cuantas horas de silencio... unas cuantas horas de ocultamiento... 

_**When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give...**_

Yukito abrazó con delicadeza a su pareja. Touya comprendió por qué lo hacía, y sólo disminuyó levemente la velocidad, para que aquellos minutos duraran un poco más... 

_**...But I won't last a day without you**_

**~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**

**E**l joven Kinomoto se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, pero el hecho de que esta vez fuera un chico el que se le declaraba, en lugar de una chica, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero... qué más podía hacer... después de todo, las cosas terminarían igual que siempre. Kinomoto dio un suspiro para tomar valor antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras, las cuales ya se había acostumbrado a decir... 

"Muchas gracias por fijarte en mí... pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento..."

El compañero de Touya no se extrañó de la respuesta, pues sabía más de lo que el otro chico creía. Sólo se limitó a sonreir, para disimular su angustia, y pronunciar unas palabras:

"...Al menos... me gustaría que me tuvieras en cuenta si algún día Tsukishiro te hace sufrir..."

Touya pestañeó muy sorprendido. "...¿Lo sabías...?..."

El chico devolvió la vista al rostro de su interlocutor, y contestó con una dócil sonrisa que justificara su respuesta. "...Todos lo sospechan, Kinomoto..."

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió, y Touya sintió que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en su figura. Se acercó al asiento de Yukito, y lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos. 

"...¿To-ya?..." preguntó un extrañado Tsukishiro.

**_So many times when the city seems to be  
without a friendly face_**

El moreno volvió a ver al resto de sus compañeros. Aunque todos estuvieran insertos en sus propios asuntos, los murmullos no dejaban de oirse, y podían percibirse algunas miradas femeninas observándolos disimulada y desilusionadamente.

_**A lonely place**_

"...To-ya" volvió a llamar Yukito, pero esta vez con una voz más firme, por lo que logró que su compañero ahora sí le prestara atención.

El chico de piel blanca y ojos de miel observó fijamente a Kinomoto. "...¿Lo recuerdas?..."

"...?"

"...Recuerda lo que te dije, To-ya..." pidió Tsukishiro, con una mirada llena de súplica.

Touya lo recordó. _"...Todo estará bien..." ... "Estaremos bien" . _Y lo comprendió**_. _**Todo saldría bien mientras permanecieran juntos...

_** It's nice to know that you'll be there if  
I need you**_

Provocado por un impulso, el joven puso muy disimuladamente su mano sobre la de Yukito, y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

El chico albino no podía resistirse a esa mirada, así que sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, muy tierna y dulcemente.

**_And you'll always smile  
It's all worthwhile._**

Los finos dedos del conejo de la nieve se entrelazaron mas fuerte con los de su pareja. Eso junto con la generosa sonrisa del joven permanecerian firmes unos segundos mas, hasta que el profesor ingresara al salón.

**~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**

**L**as cosas no serían tan fáciles de llevar. Quizás cuando eran solo amigos podían disimularlo con menos dificultad, pero ahora que la situación era diferente, todo se complicaba de una forma considerable. Era como dejar a un pájaro en libertad y cortarle las alas... eso no era lo que deseaban.

Yukito se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie observándolos a su alrededor. Unas pocas parejas podían divisarse a lo lejos, pero despues de todo era Primavera, y ninguna de ellas prestaría atención a alguna cosa que se encontrara a mas de un metro de distancia. 

"Yuki..." Touya sonrió "...nadie puede vernos..."

El conejo habría puesto algún argumento en contra de aquel comentario, de no ser porque la necesidad de abrazar a "To-ya" era mas fuerte. Tomó una de las manos del joven Kinomoto y la condujo hacia su mejilla, para luego dirigir una sumisa mirada a su pareja, como preguntando si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, o quizás pidiendo disculpas por el "atrevimiento".

Touya solo respondió con un cálido abrazo, al cual, obviamente, Yukito no se opuso. En ese momento, y como si el clima estuviera a su favor, una suave brisa sopló sobre los rostros de los muchachos, provocando una lluvia de petalos de flor de durazno, que decoraba el muro sobre el cual estaban apoyados. 

"Todo el mundo sospecha ya de nosotros, Yuki..."

_**When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true**_

Yukito no se sorprendió de oir aquello. Abrió su mano, y uno de los petalos cayó en su palma. Clavó su dulce mirada de miel en la flor. 

"...A veces quisiera gritarlo con todas mis fuerzas..." reconoció el albino "...para tener que dejar actuar enfrente de todos de una vez..."

_** I can take all the madness the world has to give...**_

Luego se reincorporó, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de un comprensivo Touya que ahora acariciaba su cabello, y asi se quedó por un buen rato, con el petalo en su mano y los brazos de Kinomoto rodeando su espalda...

_**...But I won't last a day without You.**_

"...Tsu--tsukishiro!!... Kinomoto!!..."

Los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron como platos, separándose inmediatamente y de forma casi automática ante aquella voz. 

"...Nimura..." musitó un esceptico Yukito, a punto de comenzar a inventar alguna excusa, pero fue detenido por Touya, cuando este reconoció que se trataba del mismo chico que se le había confesado horas atrás.

Touya dirigió una firme mirada hacia aquel compañero, pues no necesitaba palabras para preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. 

"...Tsukishiro... Kinomoto..." repitió Nimura, con un tono bastante preocupado "...la clase... toda la clase...!!..."

Yukito y Touya observaron con incertidumbre a su compañero.

"...lo saben..." suspiró el chico, bajando la mirada. "...todos... ya lo saben... "

**~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**

** L**os petalos de Sakura que habían caído al piso durante la mañana se suspendieron en el aire nuevamente ante las fuertes pisadas de Touya.

"...To-ya!!..." llamó Yukito, siguiendo velozmente a su pareja.

El chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellana se había largado a toda velocidad hacia el salón luego de oir las palabras de su compañero. _"Todos lo saben. Alguien expandió un rumor de haberlos visto juntos esta mañana. Mas juntos de lo normal... mientras se besaban..."_

Una enorme cólera inundaba las venas de Touya. Podría tolerar cuantas sospechas se hicieran acerca de ellos dos, pero rumores falsos o versiones inventadas, jamás. El no permitiría que ensuciaran su nombre de esa forma, y mucho menos perdonaría a quien intentara ensuciar el de Yukito. 

"...To-ya!!" el muchacho de cabellos grises hizo un último esfuerzo, y extendió su brazo para tomar el de su compañero, logrando que se detuviera. "Espera un momento... ¿que es lo que vas a hacer?..." preguntó preocupado.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta del salón, que por el momento permanecía cerrada, a la espera de las manos de Touya. 

"...To-ya... no querrás arruinarlo todo. Debes tranquilizarte..."

"...Las cosas ya están arruinadas, Yuki... entrare y aclarare todo."

Yukito rogó nuevamente."...To-ya, por favor... recuerda lo que dijimos..." 

Los finos ojos del moreno observaron firmemente a Yuki, y respondió sin desviar la vista.

"...Eso es lo que yo debo pedirte ahora..."

"...?" Yukito abrió un poco mas sus ojos, en signo de extrañeza. "...Pero... Sakura..--"

"...Estaremos bien, Yuki..." confirmó el chico, con una seguridad desbordante. "...Mientras permanezcamos juntos, todo saldrá bien..." Touya sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba con el conejo de la nieve, y, a punto de ingresar al salón, le extendió su mano.

**_Touch me and I end up singing  
Troubles seem to up and disappear_**

La puerta al fin se abrió. Touya y Yukito ingresaron juntos, mientras Yuki cálidamente tomaba del brazo a su pareja, y sin ningún disimulo...

_**You touch me with the love you're bringing  
I can't really lose when you're near  
When you're near, my love**_

**~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**

**A**hora que recordaba aquello, sonreía mientras el mas dulce de los escalofríos recorría su corazón. Jamás había sentido sensación tan agradable como aquella vez, cuando observó con un brillo especial en sus ojos a Yukito, acarició su rostro, y lentamente le entregó un tierno beso en la mejilla enfrente de todos sus compañeros... y tanto dulce romanticismo contenía ese beso, que aquella escena había quedado mas sentimental que cualquier otra de la mas tierna pareja besándose en los labios.

Y por supuesto, una risa se le escapó al recordar las caras congeladas de toda la clase en ese momento.

_**If all my friends  
have forgotten half their promises  
They're not unkind  
Just hard to find**_

Aunque, gracias a aquel momento de embarazoso silencio, ahora podía observar el dócil rostro adormecido de Yukito sobre su pecho, sin ninguna restricción, mientras descansaban debajo de un árbol de sakura dentro del instituto, acompañados de la cálida brisa del viento. 

_** One look at you and  
I know that I could learn to live  
Without the rest**_

Una vez mas, Touya no pudo contenerse ante aquel rostro angelical, y, cuidando de no despertarlo, besó delicadamente el rostro del chico de ojos de miel...

_** I found the best**_

...en los labios.

**~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**

_**When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you**_

**_When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you  
  
I won't last a day without you..  
  
I won't last a day... I won't last a day without you..._**

**~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Bueno... ahí se terminó ^_^... Ahora que lo leo entero me resulta extremadamente corto... y pensar que me llevó semanas escribirlo v_v... Perdón si les pareció que la parte de los amigos (_"If all my friends have forgotten half their promises they're not unkind just hard to find"_) quedó muy descolgada ~_~... pero la verdad no sabía que demonios poner ahí... y tampoco quería profundizar tanto con el tema ya que me quedaba muy poquita letra para terminar la canción^^... Espero que les haya gustado, como les dije, es mi primer songfic y seguramente debe tener muchos errores (se que el timing es un desastre ^^U, eso no hace falta que me lo digan...) pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones para poder mejorar en mi próximo intento... (...¿eh.º_º?... ¿que mejor me dedique a otra cosa?... que crueles x_x!!...)

**Ja ne!, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic^^.**

** Touya + Yuki forever ^________^.**

Terminado el 21 de febrero de 2002 (a las 12:32am ^^...)


End file.
